


Beyond the scars

by killing_kurare



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: “You know you don’t have to do this when you’re with me,” Rochelle whispers.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- cute

 

 

Rochelle watches Bonnie unwrapping her birthday gift. It’s nothing expensive, but Rochelle knows that Bonnie wouldn’t want anything extravagant anyway. _Nothing to draw attention to her_ , Rochelle thinks and her smile is clouded, but only for a second until the other girl finally unties the last bow and unfolds the paper only to reveal a pretty scarf in a fine cream white, large enough to put it around her neck about three times (to help conceal Bonnie’s scars).

Rochelle watches Bonnie’s face and her heart beats faster when a rare bright smile appears.

“Oh, it’s beautiful, thank you so much! I love it,” Bonnie exclaims and locks eyes (just as gleaming as her smile) with Rochelle.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Bonnie giggles and starts to wrap it around herself, already hiding the bottom half of her face. Rochelle leans forward and pulls it down to reveal the scars, ignoring Bonnie’s sudden tension.

“You know you don’t have to do this when you’re with me,” she whispers and kisses Bonnie’s scarred cheek, gaining another giggle.

Rochelle just wishes other people would also be able to look past the scars and see the cute girl behind so she wouldn’t need to hide herself, and Rochelle could hear this adorable laugh outside of the safety of her room.

 

 


End file.
